


Help You

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [53]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Help You

Elspeth was waiting for Johanna when she came home, standing outside her door. She didn’t want to be distracted by Victoria by going inside like she knew she would be. Her mother always looked her oldest when she came home from training would be Exalted for money. She went out alone for hours, sometimes days, and always came home exhausted. A chest the size of a trunker usually arrived the next day full of gold. Elspeth knew she was a warrior but she still felt worthless, unable to actually _help_ her mother do anything of value. She patrolled their borders, dealt with swamp creatures but there was nothing of substance to protect the Hall from. She felt like a paper paladin at times.

“Elspeth, did you need something, my dear?” Johanna asked, her eyes were tired but her graying hair didn’t have a single hair out of place.

“I wanted to speak with you.”

“Of course. Tomorrow. I need to rest.”

“ _That_ is what I want to talk to you about,” Elspeth put herself in front of Johanna’s door. “You keep going out with hardly any back up and come home near death or exhausted or after you’ve worked yourself to the edge.”

“Yes,” she said, “That is the price of leading a clan. Now please, sweetheart, I’d like to go lay down.”

“Take me with you next time,” she said stubbornly.

“Elspeth, I need you here, in the Hall.”

“I can help you,” she insisted.

“You help me by keeping the Hall safe and keeping the other guards doing their jobs while I’m gone,” Johanna said shortly. “Gemini and Wolf would go off if someone didn’t keep them on their duties and you know it.” Elspeth looked away a little. She did know. Gemini would rather be lazy and lay around or flirt with his mate than do patrols and Wolf would spend all day long in the Tangle with Moon trying not to trip over his tongue if she let him. They both liked having such an important duty but they didn’t take it seriously, not like Elspeth and Johanna did.

“But the Hall isn’t in danger. It’s never been in danger other than that Emperor and it _never_ even came close to us. Half the Hall doesn’t even believe there _was_ an Emperor and it was just weird girl in the Eye saying things. No one even saw it!”

“There was an Emperor, I saw it, that is what matters.”

“But that’s been it. For years the Hall has been safe, mother. It’s been nearly two and a half decades since the Hall formed and there’s just been… nothing. No enemies, no attacks, no violence. The reason Gem and Wolf shrink their duties so much is because there’s nothing to do. You know that. You have to. They just see you going off, getting into fights, leaving us here. Let me come with you. Let me help you.”

“Elspeth-

“Give me a real reason you won’t!” Elspeth yelled. “And I know you haven’t been going alone all the time anymore. You’ve taken that nameless boy with you. Why would you let him come and not me? I’m your daughter!”

Johanna was quiet for a moment. “Exactly. Because you are my daughter and I wish to see no harm come to you,” she put a gentle hand on Elspeth’s shoulder. “I have lost many of my children, or those I considered my children. I will not lose another.”

“Mother, please. I just want to help you. You’ve trained me to fight. I can fight beside you! I want to fight beside you!”

Johanna sighed softly and squeezed her shoulder. “There’s no need for that, darling,” and Elspeth flinched in confusion when Johanna leaned down and wiped her eyes. She wasn’t crying but there were tears.

“Mother-

“I can see this means a lot to you. And you are right. The Hall is a peaceful place. It doesn’t… really need the protectors it has to be so vigilant. You may come with me next time,” she said.

“Really!” she cried excitedly.

“Yes,” Johanna smiled slightly.

“Thank you!” and she hugged Johanna tightly.

Johanna hugged her back and pet her hair. After a moment she groaned softly. “My dear, I do wish to rest still. I won’t be going out again for some time.”

“Yes. Yes, of course!” Elspeth let her go, still beaming. Johanna smiled fondly at her.

“You’re the daughter I’ve always wanted, sweetheart,” she said and Elspeth’s heart swelled in size. “Now I’m going to lay down. Do come get me when dinner is ready.”

“Of course!” Elspeth said, still smiling brightly. Johanna went into her room and closed the door. Elspeth just jumped up and down excitedly in a decidedly un-fae-like manner.


End file.
